Zairin
Zairin (full name Zairin of Zaltz, later, Zairin the Zoid Pilot) is a fictional character from Zoids: Genesis. He is initially one of the major antagonists, but later changes sides. Overview Zairin was one of the people captured by Digald in their raids on other towns, and he was forced to become a Zoid pilot. He proved to be a prodigy, quickly exceeding the abilities of even Jiin himself. Seen for his potential, Jiin, future ruler of Digald's army (and later, of Digald itself), befriended and promoted Zairin. He gave Zairin the Bio Megaraptor, and his own squad. Zairin would meet Ruuji while attempting to assassinate Ra Kan, and would destroy Mirodo Village's generator by accident, starting the long running rivalry between the two. Eventually, Ruuji would be victorious, and Zairin's Megaraptor would be destroyed in the River of Fog, only to be replaced by the Bio Volcano. However, Jiin, who merely saw Zairin as a tool, had installed the Volcano with a life-draining apparatus, in order to complete his own Zoid, the Bio Tyranno. Zairin was made aware of this device by the Sky people, but despite his suspicions about Jiin installing it, he did not defect. The final straw was broken when he found out the truth about the robotic soldiers that were in use by Digald's army- that they had contained the still-living souls of captured civilians, one of whom was his friend, Whips de Zaltz. With this, he defected (changing his name from Zairin of Zaltz to Zairin the Zoid Pilot), and was instrumental in Jiin's eventual defeat. Personality Zairin is a somewhat eccentric person, who passionately believes in little other than to finish his duel with Ruuji. This passions stems from the fact that Ruuji is constantly progressing as a pilot, and not from the fact that he is the best pilot (as he would say to Seijuurou). Other than that, he is also seen to like fishing. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Zairin is and extremely competent soldier, who's abilities extend not only to his role in combat, but also to strategy and tactics. He is even able to read Ra Kan's plan, and is responsible for Digald's "victory" in the River of Fog. As a pilot, he would usually be bested by Ruuji, until he got his Bio Volcano, in which, he would basically remain undefeated for the remainder of the series. Even though this is partially attributable to the fact that the Bio Volcano was nigh on indestructible, he was also able to fight on-par with (or ever better than) Ruuji's Mugen Liger, a Zoid which did have the ability to damage the Volcano. Relationships Like ever other character, Zairin has his own unique relationships. Ruuji: Zairin takes an abnormally great amount of interest in Ruuji, and passionately seeks him out in the battlefield, to fulfil his desire to fight the boy. He would shun offers of help, and struggle against his Zoid's on-board computer in order to make sure that he was able to finish off Ruuji with his own hands. This never happened, and instead, the two became comrades, with Ruuji forgiving him for his ill deeds. Jiin: Although for much of the series, he would see Jiin as a friend, this would rapidly unravel in the latter episodes, and he would shun Jiin's so-called "friendship" and join forces with Ruuji's anti-Jiin army. Boraa: Zairin's mentor, Boraa commands a great deal of respect from his former pupil, which is mutually shared between the two. Both trust the other's intellect, and are shown to be quite good friends. Whips de Zalts: Zairin's long-time friend, Whips was someone who was unable to pilot a Zoid, and as such was left in his village, which was occupied by Digald. He would fall ill from prolonged exposure to the pollution created by Digald's factories. Much to his surprise, Zairin would later discover Whips' name among the roster for his new division, only to be horrified to learn that Whips had been killed, his soul extracted and placed inside a robot which piloted Bio Zoids. Forced to kill his own friend's soul, Zairin quickly rebelled against Digald and joined the anti-Jiin army. Trivia *Zairin's unit is identified by an insignia of a rose intertwined with a lightning bolt. Sort Category:Genesis characters Category:Digald Empire Category:Reformed characters